


Behind Closed Doors

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: As always lol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: After hours of teasing, our Funtime friend decides to take matters into his own hands. Nightmare then gets payback of his own. (Still can't do summaries.)
Relationships: Funtime Freddy/Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 18





	Behind Closed Doors

He had been teased throughout the night; Nightmare knew how to use that voice to his advantage, and both knew how easy it was for Freddy to melt upon hearing it. Not to mention the bigger guy’s hands; not just the size of them, but also the fleeting touches, his fingers teasing and dancing around Freddy’s body, the soft and barely noticeable shoulder rubs throughout the evening. None of that went unnoticed by Freddy, and his mind had been racing simply because of those simple notions.

Not like he could help himself once he got like that, especially not when he ended up fantasizing a little bit. He hadn’t meant to be so deep in thought, but god… just the thoughts of what his partner could do to him usually always got the ball rolling; he had experience and knew Nightmare was good with his hands and that _voice_ of his could possibly knock anyone to their knees, so it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for his mind to wander. How could it not?

Though he _was_ surprised that his racing mind got a reaction out of him so quickly- it wasn’t often, but when it happened... And of course it should have been no surprise when Nightmare himself took full advantage, somehow keeping things under wraps around the others and not one of them suspected anything.

Except for Bon Bon, who every time the two shared a couple whispers or noted how warm Freddy was getting they would grin up at him. Luckily for him, Nightmare was rather impatient and at one point had sent Bon Bon off with one of the kiddies- which should have been warning enough to anyone who knew them- before dragging the smaller guy into the nearest room. Which just so happened to be a bedroom, which was perfect.

Now Freddy was no stranger to intimacy or anything of the sort; he was just not one to initiate often or even care much for it unless it was just unbearable and he had no choice. Judging by how out of it he seemed tonight and how many times his face got warm already, well. Needless to say it was beginning to look like one of those times. And he was more than okay with whatever the pace was, so long as he got something out of it.

And Freddy could have played coy the entire time- the bigger guy liked that sometimes- but at one point Nightmare had them both in a supply closet, whispering a couple pet names into the smaller guy’s ear as his hands roamed and played and made Freddy squirm and whimper. So thankfully they had found a proper room.

There was also something about how smug Nightmare got; his stupid attractive grin- a trademark of his- as he slowly drove Freddy crazy… the smaller guy felt all that pent up energy already bubbling to the surface. He knew it couldn’t have been twenty minutes since they found the room, but he was itching to have something inside him and if he had to take it himself he wouldn’t be afraid to do it.

“What’s on your mind, shortcake?”

 _'Now isn’t the time to be cute.’_ Freddy wanted to say, so badly, but instead his face fell in a little pout. Thank goodness they were behind closed doors and not out in the open this time. “Why don’t y-you take a wild g-guess.”

Nightmare let out a chuckle but didn’t respond otherwise. Instead he immediately went in and left a few little kisses around his partner’s face, then trailed his lips up to one of his ears, gently blowing into it. Freddy instinctively jerked his head away, just getting more pouty as he realized Nightmare was still grinning.

“Shouldn’t give me that face. Makes it harder to resist you.”

 _‘That’s the point, you imbecile.’_ Freddy had to bite his tongue for a moment but luckily didn’t need his partner to elaborate, nor was Nightmare patient enough to do so at the moment, and the bigger guy closed the gap between them faster than either of them could blink. Freddy let his partner take over, letting out a quiet little moan as Nightmare’s hands started roaming again.

From gently squeezing his partner’s hips to allowing his hands to slowly map out whatever they could of the other’s stomach and chest and whatever of his arms they could reach. Nightmare was having a great time just touching his partner, relishing in how Freddy deepened the kiss a little bit when the bigger guy let one hand rest upon Freddy’s hip and the other lightly wrapped itself around his throat.

No sooner had that happened did they part, Nightmare backing away first. Not necessarily to breathe- after all, lack of air from a kiss sounded like a nice way to go- but so that he could get a better look at his partner. It surprised him a little bit to see how dark the other’s eyes were getting, but then again he himself was quick to get aroused and decided not to poke fun at his partner for now.

“I want to hear you say it, short stack.” Nightmare said instead, leaning in again to pepper kisses along Freddy’s shoulders and then up his neck. Once he reached his ear again he put on that tone of voice that always got his partner to comply. “What’s got you distracted?”

Freddy involuntarily let out a soft whimper at the warm breath against him. “I’ve been thi-thinking about you.” He knew his partner didn’t really need to hear it, but that was part of the routine if there ever was one; Nightmare only ever did it to be sure, and once he got an answer he would plan around it seemingly on the fly- something Freddy secretly praised his partner for.

Nightmare hummed in response, the answer fueling his ego a little. “Anything in particular?” the bigger guy continued, trailing his lips back down towards Freddy’s neck. How soft the other was being made the smaller guy simultaneously relax and get him embarrassed at the thought of how quickly the pace was likely to change. If this was similar to the other times they’ve gone at it, Freddy was sure of that much.

Freddy shook his head. He never really thought of anything in ‘particular’ other than a few fantasies he was still too nervous to try to play out, and even then most of the thoughts involved the other’s voice anyway. That was his best feature, and Freddy would argue that with anyone. Realizing he had been getting lost in thought yet again, Freddy made a small noise to let the other know he was still ‘all there’ before responding, “Y-your touch and v-voice.”

The smaller guy couldn’t see the Cheshire-like grin forming on his partner’s lips as the wheels turned. There was one thing in particular Nightmare wanted to try- no thanks to Fredbear just casually bringing it up during one of their conversations- so using the other’s fixation on his voice and hands to his advantage could prove worthwhile if his patience allowed it. Hell, it had so far; he had taken note of his partner’s stirring cock moments ago.

Without another word Nightmare grabbed Freddy’s hand and dragged him towards the bed, where the bigger guy situated himself first before pulling the other down into his lap. Freddy had little time to question or complain before the bigger guy pulled him back in for a kiss, hands now roaming- a little more hurried- around Freddy’s chest, belly, back to his hips. This time he braved it and went lower still, close to the area that would elicit lovely sounds but not wanting things to move too quickly just yet, in case the other changed his mind.

Freddy absolutely did not want him to stop, especially as they were quite literally just getting into it, and without really realizing what he was doing the smaller guy let out the softest whimper and bucked his hips. Whether it was a plea for Nightmare to touch properly or just move faster wasn’t clear, but then again Freddy’s willingness usually outdid his ability to think when they started.

The bigger guy had half a mind to let out a laugh, but the other’s actions were much too attractive to be made fun of. So instead Nightmare finally broke their kiss to focus most of his attention on his partner’s already half hard cock- which, without fail, always surprised him a little bit every time he noticed how quick it could be to get such a reaction.

“You know, it takes a normal person a little while to get excited like this.” Okay, so he was only going to be a little nice. He couldn’t help himself though, not with how eager Freddy was beginning to be already. He didn’t continue yet, choosing to lightly stroke his partner’s cock instead, fingers just barely making contact with the appendage, making Freddy’s hips jerk a little.

“I’m not a normal per-person.” Freddy tried to snap back but his annoyed façade wasn’t going to last long anyway so he decided it best to not try. Still his response was quick, making Nightmare let out a low chuckle. Sometimes his partner could be very quick witted and the bigger guy appreciated that. “And a-after all, this is your f-fault.”

Nightmare hummed in response, shifting his weight just slightly so they were both more comfortable. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” True indeed, and the bigger guy is the one who wanted it to move faster in the first place. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy intimacy- oh, he got used to it very quickly and always enjoyed quiet time and a quick cuddle- but already he was getting worked up. Normally he could control himself better but just the thoughts of the other throwing his head back and letting out whimpers and mewls as he was pleasured, driving each other crazy-

As if by some miracle, his partner spoke up again, granting him what he wanted. “Can you g-get a move on?” Freddy liked slow and gentle, but Nightmare touching him managed to do something and throw most of his inhibitions out the window. Nightmare even almost forgot he was still slowly stroking Freddy until his partner spoke up, and then upon feeling how hard the smaller one was getting in his hand the bigger guy had to bite back a grin.

Deciding again not to reply, he stopped stroking for a moment so he could switch their position; with Freddy now on his back Nightmare could have a slightly better vantage point and allow his hands to roam again. Which is exactly what he did; yes, Freddy wanted him to move faster but the bigger guy wanted to try drawing things out a little bit before getting on with it.

Gently gripping his partner’s thigh with one hand, Nightmare brought his other hand up to Freddy’s chest and just let it idly run along the expanse under his touch. Once he did that he allowed his hand to roam downward, slowly over the other’s belly and mapping out the contours of his sides and hips before going lower and wrapping his fingers around Freddy’s cock again.

Clearly not expecting that- which, thinking otherwise would have just been dumb now that he thought about it- Freddy let out a weird little sound, a mix between a gasp and a whimper. This time Nightmare didn’t pause or stop, and instead tightened his grip slightly and moved his hand a little faster, making it a point to swipe his thumb over the ridge at the head every chance he got.

Watching his partner’s cock fill up was a treat, and from experience he could tell it was frustrating when it filled like that; not being touched properly for a while, being able to feel it throb as it filled slowly. He knew Freddy wouldn’t have touched himself yet either, which made it a delicious torture for Freddy as well.

Not that Freddy would ever admit to enjoying the feeling; of being teased like that, of him riding the edge and allowing his partner to decide whether he would come or not. And of course, if he didn’t enjoy Nightmare’s teasing he could have said something about it-

He was partially dragged out of his thoughts as Nightmare left soft little bites and nips and licks from one of his shoulders all the way to the other; he mostly teased his partner’s neck on the way, but once he did get to the other shoulder he nibbled along it and then ran his tongue over the spot. All the while the bigger guy’s hand kept slowly and gently stroking Freddy’s cock. Freddy didn’t seem to mind any of that at first, letting out a breathy pleasured noise.

Nightmare couldn’t help himself after hearing that and wasted little time; he slinked down until he was on his knees and held his partner’s legs open by his thighs, pulling Freddy down somewhat so he had a better time doing what he wanted.

His lips slowly trailed downward once they were in position, making a beeline to his groin and then with a little hum he leaned in and allowed his tongue to come out and slowly tease Freddy’s cock. From balls to tip, then back down slowly, then back up to that ridge of skin that was bound to get him a reaction.

And that it did, Freddy squirming and sounding like he was sucking in a breath. He kept his hands to the side, just to see what his partner would do. The bigger guy kept teasing of course; treating Freddy’s cock as if it were a piece of candy he wanted to savor, Nightmare teased at the tip now as he went up- tracing almost feather light circles around the head- and then left little kitten licks around his balls whenever he got close enough to them. He felt his own arousal throb- he loved knowing Freddy was enjoying this instead of shying away- however he wanted to focus on his partner first.

Freddy managed to bite back a whimper, instead sighing in contentment as he felt his cock fill up more, glancing down to watch as Nightmare switched to suddenly taking it into his mouth; he started with just engulfing the head, tongue slowly mapping out the crevices of Freddy’s cockhead, and then swallowed all of the length down his throat in one go.

If Nightmare could chuckle with his mouth full he would have, listening and watching as Freddy let out a loud mewl and his hips jerking on their own accord. One of the smaller guy’s hands moved to rest atop Nightmare’s head, and no sooner afterward did the big guy start sucking.

His head bobbed slowly at first- admittedly it’s been a while since he actually had a cock in his mouth- tongue working to map out the underside of his partner’s cock every time he moved up. Once accustomed to it- didn’t take too long, as Freddy was a little smaller than him- the big guy hummed around the length and sped up a little bit.

Somehow not expecting that to happen, let alone not knowing he would feel the vibrations, Freddy let out a little _‘ooh!’_ and instinctively tried to wrap his legs around his partner’s head. Nightmare kept a grip on him though, so Freddy just fucked his partner’s mouth in time with how the big guy’s head was moving.

“Nightmare, y-your mouth… it feels so g-good.” Freddy usually didn’t like to speak up when his partner was giving him this kind of attention- either too embarrassed or just didn’t know what to say without thinking he sounded dumb- but tonight he braved it, more so testing the waters to see if that’s what Nightmare liked or even wanted.

Nightmare hummed again as he moved his head back, allowing Freddy’s cock to slip right out of his mouth for a moment so he could speak up. “Keep talking, short stuff.” Without skipping a beat he went back to sucking, bringing one hand up this time and stroking Freddy’s cock as his mouth simultaneously worked on the length.

Every time he moved his head up his hand moved down and vice versa, and he alternated between steady, fast movements and nice, slow ministrations. Freddy let out a quiet little whimper whenever Nightmare’s tongue ran over that ridge of his cock, bucking his hips whenever the big guy purposefully swallowed around his length or kept his tongue slowly circling the head.

This only went on for another minute or so before Freddy’s hand tightened where it was resting, almost forgetting he was holding onto Nightmare until he felt that heat quickly pooling in the pit of his stomach. Already that dam threatened to break, Freddy only getting vocal the closer he got to his release.

“I- Nightmare, I-I’m close already. C-can I come?”

The big guy let his partner’s cock slip out of his mouth again, but kept his hand moving as he sat up a little more, letting out a small hum and pretending to think. “I don’t know, shortcake. Don’t really think you have to yet.”

The last bit didn’t register in Freddy’s mind, momentarily distracted by how quickly the feeling was rushing to his groin and up his cock. The smaller guy whined, both hands grasping the blanket under him now and hips jerking erratically as he threw his head back. “N-Nightmare, crap, please let me- I’m g-gonna-!”

Nightmare immediately pulled his hand away, and as his hand slipped off the big guy felt how nice and wet the head of his partner’s cock was from the precum that had been slowly accumulating. And the _sound_ his partner produced when the realization instantly kicked in was music to his ears; Freddy mewled loudly, hands quickly shooting up to cover his face so he could muffle some of the sound. Nightmare took great pride in the fact that Freddy knew not to touch yet.

From behind his hands Freddy groaned out what sounded like Nightmare’s name before he started relaxing, collecting himself a little bit before he let his arms lay on either side of his head. Glancing down at his partner, a little pout formed on his lips and he could feel his face wanting to scrunch up a bit in confusion.

It probably did, judging by the short breathy laugh Nightmare let out. The big guy’s hands started gently massaging Freddy’s thighs, dangerously close to that area again before moving downward slightly and keeping that pace. As his hands moved Nightmare hummed, eyes scanning his partner as he lay there on the bed. Taking in the sight of him; Freddy looked every bit like a piece of candy right now, one he wanted to simultaneously savor and just devour.

Freddy really did look lovely though, if the big guy had anything to say about it. Not just squirming and whining under him, but in general; he liked when Freddy’s ears got warm, and liked rubbing their noses together, and loved to wrap his arms around Freddy’s shoulders or torso. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous, such a pretty shade of blue, and their hands fit perfectly together despite Nightmare being slightly bigger overall. Freddy’s speech was also rather adorable to listen to- the other didn’t like that he stuttered normally, but Nightmare had gotten him sort of okay with it over the months, which was fantastic.

 _‘Don’t get soft on him now.’_ Nightmare snapped out of it, having to shake his head gently so he could come back to earth. Eyeing his partner once more the big guy grinned and moved, crawling up until he was hovering over Freddy, their fingers already intertwining despite the somewhat awkward position they were probably in.

“I just want to hear all those pretty noises of yours.”

Freddy let out a weird little sound, a soft huff with a small whimper, before he managed to speak up. “You’ll hear them when you st-start getting a goddamn m-move on.”

The big guy wanted to chuckle; they have gone at it more times than he could count on one hand yet Freddy refused to just call it as it was. As if he was still embarrassed by dirty words leaving his mouth, which would have been silly because he wasn’t afraid to put an adult star to shame when he was close, just before that sweet release.

He didn’t know how many times he was going to get lost in thought, so in an attempt to keep from doing so again Nightmare leant forward so he could run his lips and teeth along Freddy’s ear again, slowly making his way around his partner’s face with little kisses until he got to the other ear. From there the big guy trailed back around Freddy’s face, until he got to his jaw, where his lips ghosted down Freddy’s neck and latched onto a shoulder.

While his mouth was occupied, one of the big guy’s hands decided it was time to roam again; gently squeezing Freddy’s hand, Nightmare allowed it to slowly go from there to his partner’s throat, then down his chest, and then making a beeline straight down south, where Nightmare’s fingers pressed dangerously close to where Freddy wanted to be touched. The big guy kept things slow and careful, however, enjoying- no, relishing in- the soft whines Freddy was letting out when the big guy lightly grazed his fingers above his cock.

Nightmare didn’t let up with the teasing touches, deciding not to close his fingers properly around his partner yet and instead chose to run his fingers up and down the length of it, touch feather light and meticulous, knowing which spots would get a reaction and avoiding them. Whenever he did that he drank in Freddy’s breathy little sounds of protest- it sounded like he was trying to bite them back but they still escaped, and they were _so cute._

Finally- after what must have felt like hours to the smaller guy- Nightmare closed his hand properly around Freddy’s length and the smaller guy just about whined at the contact. He wanted nothing more than to reach down himself and stroke, actually touch himself and not just the stupid fleeting touches and teasing his partner was currently doing. He knew better though, knew that when Nightmare went slow despite his own impatience it was because something good would come out of it. Now whether that was from Nightmare himself or Freddy, that much wasn’t certain yet.

The smaller guy surprised himself with the sudden loud keening noise he made, Nightmare moving his hand as fast as he could, grip tight and _it felt so good._ He didn’t know if it was being touched or his partner’s hand that got these reactions out of him, but he wasn’t about to question that, not when the big guy didn’t stop this time. All he did was loosen the grip a little- Nightmare didn’t want to accidentally hurt Freddy, after all- hand still moving quickly and a finger swiping over the ridge whenever possible.

But oh, then Nightmare swiped his thumb over the slit as a bead of precum seeped out and threatened to fall, and the smaller guy involuntarily thrusted into his partner’s hand at the contact. Nightmare then moved his hand so that he was gently squeezing and tugging at his partner’s balls, feeling a rush of pride as he heard Freddy groan and felt his hips thrust up again.

“Come on, I’m g-getting impatient.”

He could hear it in his partner’s voice. However, the big guy enjoyed this too much to stop, doubly so as he started moving his hand faster again and Freddy let out a whine as the warmth pooled quickly in his stomach and traveled to his groin just as quickly. The smaller guy grasped at the blanket under him, starting to fuck up into his partner’s hand now as he grew close already.

“I- oh, sh-shit, Nightmare-!”

Nightmare hummed in response, just watching as his partner started tensing up. As soon as Freddy’s panting turned into a loud high pitched sound and he stilled, the big guy let his hand slip right off his partner’s cock when his hand went back up. And, as always, he didn’t try to hide his amusement in the way Freddy whined and mewled. The noises were so pathetic Nightmare almost couldn’t bite back a chuckle, hands going back to his partner’s wrists once he was in position to be able to do so.

The look Freddy shot his partner once the initial reaction died down could have been described as deadly. He was practically glowering, and his panting did nothing to hide the fact that he was getting not only impatient but also angry. He didn’t think it would be so frustrating, but oh, now that he had an idea he was going to throttle Nightmare if the big guy didn’t hurry the hell up.

“Maybe I should leave you like this. Make sure you can’t finish yourself off.” As he said this, Nightmare moved one of his hands again, making a slow beeline back down to his partner’s cock. Not wasting any time, Nightmare repeated the motion from moments ago; his fingers danced along the length of Freddy’s cock, his touch feather light, not nearly enough for Freddy to even think of getting close. Which made Freddy let out a groan and throw his head back against the bed. Nightmare spoke up again, whispering into Freddy’s ear, “Yeah, would love to come back and see just how desperate you are.”

Oh, something inside Freddy felt like it suddenly snapped- that simply wouldn’t do. For as much as he didn’t mind being teased sometimes, if he had to continue at their current pace surely he would lose it. Against his better judgement- though in this case it was almost as if it were out of his control- he let out a growl, low and nearly menacing, and suddenly flipped them over so the bigger guy was on his back and a hand was wrapped around Nightmare’s throat.

It wasn’t a gentle action by any means, grip already tight as if Freddy would genuinely try to choke him out. The gesture managed to surprise Nightmare long enough for Freddy to lean in so he could whisper, “And you’ve been taking things too fucking slow.” That was quite possibly the lowest his voice could get, which the bigger guy’s cock liked the sound of judging by how it bobbed lightly against his stomach.

“Maybe you should make yourself useful and make me come instead. Sounds like a better idea to me.”

Though his mind was busy racing with thoughts of how his partner would look and feel riding him- specifically being riled up as he was- Nightmare did take note that this was the first time in a while that Freddy’s stutter momentarily went away. While he found the other’s speech adorable usually, he liked when Freddy’s voice got lower like this- truthfully his voice could be very nice to listen to.

Nightmare snapped out of it quickly when he felt movement over him. When he focused, he noticed Freddy’s hand was still around his throat, and the smaller guy’s other hand moved behind him to stroke Nightmare’s cock for a moment before aligning it with his hole. Oh, he wanted it so bad _he was just going to take it._

Before the bigger guy could think more about it, he felt a tight warmth around the head of his cock and watched as his length was slowly engulfed. It was about halfway in before Freddy started audibly panting and the smaller guy paused for a moment, just to wriggle his hips before his free hand was resting on Nightmare’s chest and suddenly slamming his hips the rest of the way down.

Nightmare was unable to help himself and let out a low groan; he wouldn’t ever get tired of his partner taking all of him like that. Always felt so warm and inviting, and ready for him as he quickly found out. Didn’t help that there was still a hand around his throat- which tightened a little bit at the intrusion- and besides a quick jerk of his hips the bigger guy managed to not move yet. He was trying to give Freddy time to grow accustomed to his size and set the pace he wanted.

All Freddy did was circle his hips for a moment, and that was the only hint of a warning Nightmare really got before the smaller guy started going to town, bouncing on the bigger guy’s cock as if his life depended on it. And to Freddy, who has been teased since earlier in the evening, that may have well been the case. He deserved something for putting up with Nightmare’s bullshit.

The smaller guy was rarely able to grab hold of the reins and have much control once they got into the swing of things, which he didn’t mind usually, so the fact that he was able to surprise his partner and take what he wanted, just for a little while, was quite exhilarating. He didn’t know if there would be many other chances to do so, which made it so much more exciting.

Now that the thought crossed his mind, it _really_ excited him. Freddy whimpered and mewled as his partner’s cock rubbed his insides in all the right ways. He felt so full, Nightmare’s cock moving in and out of him easily with how warm and moist and ready he was. All he had to do was find that little magic spot and he could make himself explode, finally release all that tension.

Now that he was settled into a rhythm Freddy removed his other hand from around his partner’s throat so he could rest then both on the big guy’s chest. That gave his movements a little more oomph and it felt as if Nightmare was going in deeper every time his hips met Nightmare’s, which had Freddy let out a loud moan, which made his partner let out a low growl. Nightmare really could get off on watching his partner enjoy himself.

“Try keeping your voice down.” Nightmare warned, hands moving to rest on his partner’s hips so he could shallowly thrust his own hips. “Wouldn’t want anyone to hear, would you?”

How he managed to keep his voice steady was unknown to both of them, but that was of little importance at the moment. Freddy just ignored him anyway, seemingly getting slightly louder after he said that and just continuing to ride Nightmare with little care in the world. It wasn’t long after a particularly hard thrust from Nightmare that Freddy jolted and wailed, seeing stars in his vision. _Found it._

Nightmare helped his partner hit that spot with every thrust, his cockhead dragging against it roughly and Freddy couldn’t help but put on a show for his partner. That was all he wanted, and now that spot was being abused with every snap of Nightmare’s hips and the pleasure at the moment was better than anything he thought imaginable- not that he was doing much thinking right now, finally able to chase that sweet release.

Freddy could feel it bubbling to the surface very fast, all the heat rushing to his groin and he knew he wasn’t going to last that long. He stuck his tongue out as he panted, partially to rile Nightmare up but also from being _so close._ His legs started tensing up, hands balling into fists, throwing his head back as he unfurled one of his clenched fists to stroke himself for the first time that evening.

“Nightmare, f-fuck! Please, I’m s-so close!”

The big guy trailed his hands from his partner’s hips down to his thighs, gripping tightly to control himself a little bit while trying not to scratch him up. Freddy’s hand was moving fast, but it only lasted another minute- probably less- as he felt his body seize up and threw his head back.

Nightmare was very close now too, feeling Freddy’s hole fluttering around him. Tightening around his cock more as he got closer, how slick and smooth it was feeling. With a groan Nightmare curled his toes and-

Freddy allowed himself a little mischievous smirk and lifted his hips until Nightmare slipped out of him, cock heavy and throbbing against his stomach. At the surprisingly whiny sound Nightmare let out Freddy let out a long groan of his own and moaned his partner’s name. Didn’t take long after that; ropes of come spurted out, painting Nightmare’s chest and dribbling over his own fingers.

It was the bigger guy’s turn to glower at his partner, cock glistening with fluids and bobbing as he watched his partner come undone. Freddy chose to ignore him and couldn’t help the happy little noise he made as he started calming down, shivering a little at how powerful his orgasm was. This one felt much different from the usual he had, so he figured that was also a good thing about Nightmare being a twat most of the night.

“Freddy, you’re going to finish me off.”

God, _that tone._ His voice sounded much lower and it would have been enough to get Freddy to comply... if he wasn’t feeling a little petty. He pretended to think, blinking down at his partner and allowing his eyes to roam a bit before moving to stand up properly.

“I don’t know. Don’t think you deserve it.”

 _Oh, the little shit._ One moment Nightmare looked as calm as ever, then the next he had pulled Freddy close only to throw him back down onto the bed, ensuring the smaller guy was on his stomach and moving behind him before he could make another move. Freddy didn’t even _try_ to hide how amused he was at his partner’s reaction- after all, he knew the big guy wouldn’t hurt him. Amusement quickly turned to anticipation as he was manhandled, made to have his ass in the air and legs open a bit more for easier access.

“Think you’d get away with that, huh?” Nightmare started, hands going back to Freddy’s hips and positioning his cock just so. He didn’t push in yet, giving his partner a chance to back off if he wanted- he didn’t know how he would react after all, and he didn’t want any incidents.

Freddy just made a small noise in response, turning his head to look at Nightmare with doe-like eyes. The big guy didn’t even have to ask, pushing back inside and burying himself as deep as he could go. Freddy shifted his weight the tiniest bit only to let out a surprised yelp when that spot was hit just right. His body was starting to feel a little sensitive now, so he was sort of hoping Nightmare would finish soon.

The big guy licked his lips, grin very apparent on his face, and immediately started fucking into his partner with hard relentless thrusts. Every time he did he could tell he was hitting Freddy’s spot with how loud his partner was being, yelps and whines leaving his mouth as that spot was assaulted again.

“You won’t be able to walk properly for a little while once I’m done with you.”

Once again Nightmare managed to keep his voice steady, but that was pushed to the back of Freddy’s mind as he focused more on how impossibly low the big guy’s voice got. If nothing else, that alone would drive him closer to the edge and Nightmare knew it very well. Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind it flew out the window as he felt his partner wrap a hand around his cock. Freddy wailed as Nightmare started stroking him in time with the way he was pounding into the smaller guy.

“N-no, Nightmare-!”

Freddy was cut off with a strangled sound, between a yelp and a wail, but the big guy kept going. He was so, so close- not a surprise seeing as he hadn’t spilled yet- and refused to stop until Freddy started whimpering at how sensitive his cock was getting now. Only then did Nightmare lean down a little bit and say, “Come for me again. I’m close.”

Somehow, someway, Freddy did as he was told. It was as if his body was running on its own, and he spilled more ribbons of come onto the blanket under him with a scream. Not much of course, but there was some left in him; steady little streams of the stuff, nice and thick.

After that Freddy’s walls locked so tightly around him that Nightmare thought he would break, almost worried that moving would hurt him; but he knew better than that, and the big guy pounded into that vice-like cavern once, twice, three more times before his panting turned into a loud growl, sounding absolutely primal as he finally released inside of his partner. 

It was so thick and warm, and there was so much of it; Freddy could feel every last bit of it hitting his walls, coating them and clinging onto them as if marking him from the inside. Nightmare kept shallowly thrusting, just to be sure his sack was completely drained inside his partner, meanwhile Freddy was shaking violently as he finally started coming down from his second high.

Then finally- _finally-_ Nightmare stilled, giving his partner a minute to calm down again before slowly pulling out. The big guy actually chuckled as he did, noticing a thin string of fluid kept the tip of his cock and Freddy’s hole connected for a moment and then watched gleefully as some of his come trickled out and down the side of his partner’s thigh.

Freddy slumped down, panting heavily and attempting to keep his eyes focused as he took a much needed breather. His body felt heavy, and as if it was on fire, but he was entirely blissed out despite that. As well, Nightmare rolled him over- he didn’t want to accidentally smush Freddy into the bed- so his partner was laying on his back again and slumped down on top of him.

It was silent for a moment, but eventually Nightmare rubbed their noses together and sat up on his forearms. Freddy looked back at him, blue eyes practically beaming and simultaneously tired. A little dopey smile found its way onto the smaller guy’s face and before Nightmare could open his mouth Freddy looped his arms around his partner’s neck and pulled him close, leaving little kisses all around his face.

“You aren’t hurt or anything?” Nightmare asked, a little worried now that he could think straight.

Freddy almost giggled, moving his head back to look at his partner again. “No, I-I’m fine. I thi-think you’re right about me n-not being able to w-walk properly.”

Nightmare couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at that. After cuddling up for another minute or so he stood up, holding out a hand for his partner. Freddy took the hand and was pulled up effortlessly, where he was pulled into a quick hug before they decided to clean themselves off and head back out.

**Author's Note:**

> The (mis)adventures I went through while trying to write this bullcrap. If y'all only knew-
> 
> But yes, I'm aware it's been months since my last one. Got a ton of writer's block, some things happened that made me very upset, yadda yadda. Then the day I post a new one it's probably all over the place. But hey- peek that word count. ~ Plus I promised some more works with these two idiots so. Yeah.
> 
> Uh, anyway, enjoy this mess I guess. Working on some others, so expect a new one soon...ish. I hope.
> 
> (Also, fun little game: try to pinpoint the parts where my motivation was thrown out the window. Or, alternatively, take a shot for every fic I post at ungodly hours.)


End file.
